


SuperBenoist

by Three Guesses (Thr3eGuess3s)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk!Lena, F/F, Late night writing so excuse the semi-badness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thr3eGuess3s/pseuds/Three%20Guesses
Summary: Lena thinks Supergirl is Melissa Benoist.And she's drunk.That's pretty much it.Credit for the idea goes to nerdaday on tumblr





	SuperBenoist

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day!? What is this?! I have no idea! Enjoy!

Supergirl descends onto the Luthor’s balcony. It’s a beautiful night; the moon is shining and the stars seem to shine brighter than they have in a while, unobscured by clouds or fog.

Still, it’s cold and Kara wonders what on earth Lena’s doing outside without a jacket.

“Miss Luthor.”

“Supergirl!” Lena turns around unsteadily with a smile on her face, brighter than the lights of National City. “What a pleasant surprise!”

Her words are slightly slurred and it’s then that Kara spies the almost empty scotch glass in her friend’s hand.

“You know,” the Luthor continues, “I’ve realised something lately.”

“Oh?” Kara reaches a hand out to steady the CEO who’s let go of the balcony to stumble closer to the super. “What have you realised, Miss Luthor?”

Lena staggers on the heels that she’s still wearing for Rao know why and falls into Kara, kept upright only by the strong arms of the Kryptonian. She grins up at the super, eyes bright but slightly unfocused.

“I know who you are!” she announces.

Kara’s heart plummets and her brain goes into overtime. Is that why Lena’s getting drunk on her balcony at two in the morning? Does she think Kara doesn’t trust her and has taken to drowning her sorrows in expensive liquor? Will their friendship suffer a blow?

“You’re,” the Luthor stand up, stands back and points at Supergirl, “Melissa Benoist!”

Kara blinks.

“I’m sorry?”

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Lena tries to reassure her. “I don’t think anyone else has noticed and I won’t tell anyone.”

“Lena, I - Miss Luthor, I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

Carefully, Kara steers her friend back inside and onto the sofa where she removes the tumbler from Lena’s hand and replaces it with a glass of water before making a move to take the CEO’s shoes off.

“It must be hard,” Lena comments casually as Kara begins removing her second shoe, “being,” she waves her hand, spilling water on both herself and the sofa, “whoops, being double famous. I can’t, I can’t even handle being normal famous sometimes but you do it  _ twice _ !” She holds up two fingers to emphasise her point.

“Miss Luthor, I hate to disappoint, but I’m not Melissa Benoist,” Kara explains calmly, trying not to laugh at her friend’s antics.

“No no no, yes, of course not, I understand.” Lena pats her hand. “You’re not allowed to tell people, I understand. I’m sorry I worked it out.”

Kara fights against a bubble of laughter but the Luthor is so drunk she doesn’t even notice.

“What I don’t work out,” Lena carries on, “can’t work out? Don’t… yes, what I  _ can’t  _ work out is why you only save National city! I mean-” more water splashes out of the glass as the CEO waves it about again “-you film in other places so why not save people there? Why keep coming back to National City? Surely it’s a bit inconvenient.”

“Yes,” Kara agrees, deciding just to play along, “it is. But if I started saving people wherever I was filming then people would be able to spot that wherever Melissa went, Supergirl went, and they’d start to connect the dots.”

Lena nods along to everything Kara says.

“I see,” she says, taking a sip of her water. “That’s very smart.”

“Thank you.”

“I wish I’d thought of it.”

“I bet you would have figured it out by the morning, Miss Luthor.”

“Mmmmm.” Lena yawns. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m sure I am,” Kara assures her. “Now, you need to get back home and go to sleep. Would you like me to fly you or phone your driver?”

“Fly,” Lena answers without hesitation. “You make me feel safe.”

Kara smiles at the admission.

“Well then,” she takes the now empty glass out of the Luthor’s hand and places it on the desk, sweeping the CEO up in her arms a moment later, “shall we, Miss Luthor?”

Lena laughs and it sounds like music.

“Lead the way, Miss Benoist.”

 

The next morning, Lena wakes up with a monster headache to an alarm that she didn’t remember setting. Reaching over to turn it off, her hand knocks against something cold and hard.

It’s a glass of water.

Next to it is a note which she picks up and squints at until it comes into focus. As she reads, the memory of last night rushes back to her with startling clarity and she groans, burying herself in her bedding and making plans not to leave it until absolutely necessary.

She calls her assistant and puts the phone on loudspeaker.

“Jess,” she croaks out when the other woman picks up, “cancel anything I have on today that can be cancelled.”

“Right away, Miss Luthor.”

“Thank you.”

She hangs up and rolls over, causing the card to flutter to the floor.

_ Dear Miss Luthor _ , it reads,  _ I hope you’re feeling better this morning. I tried to talk you out of setting the alarm but you insisted. Drink the water, it will help with the hangover, and I’ve put some painkillers next to it. _

_ Yours, _

_ Melissa Benoist. _

“I can’t believe I told her I figured it out,” she mutters into the pillow.

On the other side of National City, Kara laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> What even was that? I have no idea.
> 
> I'm here:  
> https://thr3eguess3s.tumblr.com/
> 
> Post's there:  
> https://thr3eguess3s.tumblr.com/post/167320161609/nerdaday-au-where-lena-thinks-supergirls-human
> 
> I'm going to bed, have a nice night.


End file.
